The present invention is related to audio encoding/decoding and, in particular, to spatial audio coding and spatial audio object coding.
Spatial audio coding tools are well-known in the art and are, for example, standardized in the MPEG-surround standard. Spatial audio coding starts from original input channels such as five or seven channels which are identified by their placement in a reproduction setup, i.e., a left channel, a center channel, a right channel, a left surround channel, a right surround channel and a low frequency enhancement channel. A spatial audio encoder typically derives one or more downmix channels from the original channels and, additionally, derives parametric data relating to spatial cues such as interchannel level differences in the channel coherence values, interchannel phase differences, interchannel time differences, etc. The one or more downmix channels are transmitted together with the parametric side information indicating the spatial cues to a spatial audio decoder which decodes the downmix channel and the associated parametric data in order to finally obtain output channels which are an approximated version of the original input channels. The placement of the channels in the output setup is typically fixed and is, for example, a 5.1 format, a 7.1 format, etc.
Additionally, spatial audio object coding tools are well-known in the art and are standardized in the MPEG SAOC standard (SAOC=spatial audio object coding). In contrast to spatial audio coding starting from original channels, spatial audio object coding starts from audio objects which are not automatically dedicated for a certain rendering reproduction setup. Instead, the placement of the audio objects in the reproduction scene is flexible and can be determined by the user by inputting certain rendering information into a spatial audio object coding decoder. Alternatively or additionally, rendering information, i.e., information at which position in the reproduction setup a certain audio object is to be placed typically over time can be transmitted as additional side information or metadata. In order to obtain a certain data compression, a number of audio objects are encoded by an SAOC encoder which calculates, from the input objects, one or more transport channels by downmixing the objects in accordance with certain downmixing information. Furthermore, the SAOC encoder calculates parametric side information representing inter-object cues such as object level differences (OLD), object coherence values, etc. As in SAC (SAC=Spatial Audio Coding), the inter object parametric data is calculated for individual time/frequency tiles, i.e., for a certain frame of the audio signal comprising, for example, 1024 or 2048 samples, 24, 32, or 64, etc., frequency bands are considered so that, in the end, parametric data exists for each frame and each frequency band. As an example, when an audio piece has 20 frames and when each frame is subdivided into 32 frequency bands, then the number of time/frequency tiles is 640.
Up to now no flexible technology exists combining channel coding on the one hand and object coding on the other hand so that acceptable audio qualities at low bit rates are obtained.